RSJ in Love
by Akihime Guya
Summary: "Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau punya pacar orang gila? Kenapa? Aku tidak pantas untuk kau cintai," . Fic special for Kuroschiffer Phantomcr.


Ei... Ara kembali membawa fic lagi.. Uh.. Senangnya.. Aku jadi terharu *lebay*. Udah lama aku nggak lebay. Hm.. Kangen... Ah. Aku mbuat fic ini terinspirasi dari percakapan antara diriku dan Kuroschiffer Phantomcr. Masak ngomongnya tentang orgil...mulu. Ah. Ya udah. Langsung mulai aja fic gaje ini.

Have a nice reading...

**Disclaimer **: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

**RSJ in Love**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

"TIDAK...! ICHIGO...! AKU MENCINTAIMU...!" teriak gadis berambut orange histeris.

"ICHIGO...! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU...!"

"Tenanglah, Nona," ucap salah seorang perawat yang mengekang tangan kiri gadis tersebut.

"LEPASKAN! AKU TIDAK GILA!"

"Nona, ayo ke kamarmu. Anda harus istirahat," ucap dokter yang mengekang tangan kanan gadis tersebut.

"TIDAK..! AKU MAU ICHIGO...! Hu hu hu huh," air mata gadis tersebut meluap.

"Ichigo...," ucap gadis tersebut lirih.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya perawat tadi sambil melihat gadis cantik berambut senja yang tertidur lelap.

"Dia tidak pa pa. Mungkin dengan sedikit terapi dan menghindarkannya dari orang bernama Ichigo dapat mengurangi depresinya," ucap dokter itu lembut. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan belas kasihan.

"Kasihan. Masih muda udah gila karna cinta," perawat tersebut menggeleng.

"Isane, siapkan obat bius jika dia sadar," ucap dokter tersebut. Ternyata perawat tersebut bernama Isane.

"Baik, dokter Unohana. Tapi, apakah kita akan membiusnya lagi?" ujar Isane pada dokter yang dipanggilnya Unohana.

"Iya. Ini baru fase melupakan. Setelah ia bangun, mungkin ia akan bunuh diri. Baru kali ini aku menangani kasus seperti ini," ujar Unohana.

"Bunuh diri? Kasihan. Padahal hidupnya masih panjang," Isane menatap gadis tersebut dengan rasa belas kasihan.

"Isane, panggil Ulquiorra ke ruanganku," perintah Unohana lalu keluar diikuti Isane.

"Dokter Ulquiorra, anda dipanggil dokter Unohana di ruangannya," ujar Isane.

Tanpa ada sepatah katapun, orang bermata emerald yang bernama Ulquiorra langsung nyosor ke ruangan Unohana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra datar. Udah kulit pucat, mata emerald, rambut hitam, ucapannya datar lagi! Dan kadang sengak.

"Aku menugaskanmu untuk merawat Orihime Inoue," ujar Unohana.

"Gadis yang gila karna cinta itu?" Ulquiorra memastikan.

"Ya. Benar,"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Ulquiorra menatap Unohana tajam.

"Karena dia seumuran denganmu. Mungkin kau bisa mengerti arti cinta darinya,"

"Masa bodoh,"

"Anakku, kau kan sudah dewasa, masak tidak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta? Kau mau di rumah sakit ini sampai tua?"

"Biar saja. Ibu juga mau di rumah sakit ini sampai tua, kan?"

Unohana menelan ludah. "Biar ibu saja yang di sini. Kau tidak perlu menderita seperti ibu," ucap Unohana hampir menangis. Meratapi nasibnya yang menyedihkan.

Sudah dua hari perempuan senja itu tertidur. Tiap terbangun, ia selalu buas seperti singa, seperti orang kesurupan. Berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri.

Wanita cantik itu masih tertidur pulas. Ranjangnya bertuliskan Orihime Inoue, umur : 16 tahun.

Mentari pagi muncul malu-malu. Sinarnya memasuki celah-celah kamar. Tabir yang bewarna biru terbiaskan oleh sinarnya. Tapi gadis itu tak juga bangun. Bagaikan sang putri tidur.

Ulquiorra melewati tiap koridor rumah sakit. Dilewatinya berpuluh orang gila di sana. Ada yang bermain boneka, ada yang main kelereng, ada yang sedang merias, ada yang ada-ada ajalah. Tapi semua warna baju mereka sama-biru.

Ulquiorra telah tiba di depan kamar pasiennya. Tapi, muncul suara aneh.

Dukk dukk

"Ua...! Ichigo...! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku demi wanita brengsek itu..? Huhuhu," Orihime menjedokkan kepalanya di dinding. Pelan tapi pasti. Untung aja tidak keluar darahnya. (*sama persis kalau aku habis bertindak bodoh*)

"Onna, kau kenapa?" Ulquiorra mendekati Orihime dan memegang tangan gadis tersebut.

Orihime melepaskan tangannya secara paksa. "Ih...! Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu! Keluar kau dari kamarku!"

"Tenanglah, Onna,"

"Aa...! ICHIGO...!" Orihime mengerang di pojokan. Wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan.

Ulquiorra berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau depresi," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja! Aku tidak gila!"

"Siapa Ichigo itu?"

Tiba-tiba Orihime melembut. Ia tersenyum.

"Ia lelaki yang aku cintai. Dia cinta pertamaku. Dia pujaan hatiku. Aku begitu mencintainya. Tapi, WANITA ITU MENGAMBILNYA! WANITA BRENGSEK ITU! Aa...!" Orihime kembali seperti orang kesurupan. Ia berteriak di pojokan.

"Tenanglah, Onna,"

Satu kata yang meluluhkan sikap Orihime.

Mata emerald menatap mata abu-abu.

'Dia sangat cantik' batin Ulquiorra.

"Kalau begini terus, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Ichigo. Kau akan di sini selamanya. Kau mengerti?"

Orihime mengangguk. Tatapan mata Ulquiorra menghipnotisnya agar tidak berbuat anarkis.

"Kembalillah ke kasurmu. Aku akan membawakanmu makanan. Kau belum makan, kan?"

Orihime mengangguk lagi. Ia kembali ke kasurnya. Tatapannya kosong. Ulquiorra membuka tirai agar gadis itu bisa melihat dunia luar.

Pantas saja pasien di rumah sakit ini pada jinak. Dokternya aja bisa menjinakkan orang gila. Hehehe...

Ulquiorra kembali dengan sepiring nasi + lauk dan segelas air putih.

"Makanlah," pinta Ulquiorra.

Orihime melihat piring tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

"Makanlah, Onna," pinta Ulquiorra sekali lagi.

"Tidak,"

"Apakah aku harus memaksakan ke kerongkonganmu?" ujar Ulquiorra dengan tatapan tajam.

Mata Orihime terbelalak.

"Baiklah," Orihime langsung memakan makanannya.

Ulquiorra mengamatinya dengan seksama. Wajahnya bertambah cantik saat makin. Tambah lucu dan imut.

Orihime menjatuhkan garpunya. Matanya terbelalak melihat buah jeruk.

"Aa...!" Orihime kembali histeris. Ia melempar piring dan gelas ke lantai. Untung aja piring ma gelasnya terbuat dari plastik. Jadi nggak pecah deh. Tapi makanan Orihime jadi berserakan di lantai.

"Ada apa, Onna?" Ulquiorra memegang lengan Orihime.

"Huhuhu...," Orihime membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, Onna," Ulquiorra membelai lembut permata senja Orihime.

"Huhuhu...," tangisan Orihime semakin kencang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Jeruk itu, mengingatkanku pada Ichigo... Hiks hiks,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyingkirkannya,"

"Menyingkirkannya sama halnya menyuruhku untuk melupakannya,"

"Itu untuk kesembuhanmu,"

"Dokter, apa aku bisa sembuh?" tanya Orihime.

"Bisa. Asal kau melupakan Ichigo,"

"Dokter, melupakan seseorang tak semudah yang dokter bayangkan,"

"Iya. Karna aku tak pernah jatuh cinta,"

"Dokter pasti akan merasakannya jika sudah jatuh cinta,"

Tangis Orihime terhenti.

Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke mata abu-abu.

"Aku ingin sembuh, Dok. Aku tak ingin terpuruk seperti ini. Aku ingin menjalani hidup baru tanpa Ichigo," ujar Orihime disertai senyum. Senyum yang amat manis.

Ulquiorra sempat geli melihat senyuman Orihime. Ya tapi wajahnya tetap datar dong!

#

"Onna, aku masuk," Ulquiorra membuka pintu kamar Orihime. Ia membawa makanan dan minuman seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini tak ada jeruk.

Orihime tersenyum. Maklumlah.. Perutnya udah keroncongan.

Orihime makan dengan lahapnya. Cara makan yang berbeda dengan orang normal. Cara makan itu dapat meluruhkan topeng stoicnya. Selesai makan, Orihime meminum obatnya.

"Dokter, apa ada pakaian lain selain pakaian ini?" tanya Orihime sambil melihat pakaian biru lautnya.

"Ada. Tapi kau pasien. Aku akan memberikannya setelah kau sembuh total,"

"Oh," Orihime ngangguk-ngangguk. "Dokter, apa aku boleh keluar? Aku bosan di sini,"

"Panggil aku Ulquiorra,"

"Mm? Kenapa? Kau kan dokterku,"

"Karna kita hanya beda satu tahun,"

"Baiklah. Ulquiorra,"

"Kau boleh keluar. Tapi harus ku temani. Di belakang rumah sakit ada taman khusus orang gila,"

'Sengak. Batine aku edan piye dikekke kana?' batin author.

"Kapan kita ke sana?" tanya Orihime. Ia semangat sekali.

"Sekarang,"

Senyum cerah langsung mengembang di wajah Orihime.

"Wah... Ulquiorra, tamannya indah sekali," Orihime membentangkan tangannya dan menghisap oksigen yang dikeluarkan pepohonan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengitari taman.

"Ulquiorra, sejak kapan kau jadi dokter? Bukankah belum waktunya kau jadi dokter? Apa kau tidak bersekolah?" tanya Orihime. Di benaknya sudah penuh oleh tanda tanya.

"Aku bukan jadi dokter. Aku hanya membantu ibuku. Aku tidak sekolah,"

"Ibumu? Apa karna kau tidak punya biaya untuk sekolah?"

Ulquiorra menghela nafas.

"Bukan begitu. Apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku, Onna?"

"Hm," Orihime mengangguk mantap.

Baru kali ini Ulquiorra blak-blakkan menceritakan kehidupannya.

"Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, ibuku dihamili seseorang. Pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ibuku gila. Ia gila saat hamil diriku. (*untung bayinya nggak ikut gila*) Ia masuk rumah sakit ini,"

Mata Orihime terbelalak. Ternyata masa lalu Ulquiorra seburuk itu. Tragis.

"Empat bulan ibuku gila. Tapi ia tetap mempertahankanku. Akhirnya ia sadar. Ia masih punya aku. Ia menuntun hidupnya agar kembali normal. Aku pun lahir. Dianugrahi kulit pucat dan mata emerald. Aku dapat merasa ayahku bukan orang Jepang. Aku tumbuh di rumah sakit ini. Bermain bersama orang gila. Aku tak mengenal dunia luar,"

Orihime mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk keluar?"

"Pernah ku coba. Waktu aku masuk TK, teman-teman mengejekku 'anak haram',"

"Sejak saat itu, kau pasti tidak mau sekolah lagi. Aku sering mendengar cerita itu. Sebenarnya, bayi yang lahir dari rahim seorang ibu tidak ada yang haram. Semua bayi itu suci, bersih, jernih. Lahir tanpa dosa. Aku tahu, kau pasti tersiksa. Kau beruntung. Waktu aku kecil orang tuaku bercerai. Aku tinggal bersama kakakku. Lalu, saat umurku 7 tahun, kakakku meninggal karna kecelakaan," Orihime menatap sendu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menekan lautan air mata yang hendak keluar.

Ulquiorra mengamati gadis itu baik-baik. Ternyata gadis itu lebih tegar dari yang ia kira.

'Ia masih seperti dulu' batin Ulquiorra.

Tapi, meskipun mengalami masa lalu yang pahit, kenapa ia bisa langsung down karena cinta? Separah itukah kefatalan cinta? Bukankah jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan? Tapi jika dikhianati akan menyakitkan. Mungkin Ulquiorra tidak pernah jatuh cinta tapi ia bisa merasakannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu bergantung pada Ichigo? Lelaki tidak hanya dia," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Kau mudah mengatakannya. Tapi jika kau mengalaminya sendiri, mungkin kau akan berkata lain,"

'Seperti itukah?' batin Ulquiorra.

"Lalu ibumu di mana?" tanya Orihime. Sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti matahari pagi.

"Di sini. Unohana itu ibuku,"

"Oh.. Warna rambutnya sama denganmu,"

"Kan aku anaknya,"

"Oh, iya,"

Dari kejauhan, Orihime melihat sepasang kekasih. Cewek berambut hijau duduk di kursi roda. Tatapannya sendu. Kosong. Nothing. Cowok berambut biru tampak menghibur cewek tersebut. Tapi tetap saja cewek itu diam dan kaku. Kayak udah nggak punya harapan hidup. Mending mati aja.

Orihime tampak kasihan pada mereka. Sepasang kekasih yang tak bahagia.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Orihime.

"Grimmjow dan Nelliel. Nelliel dirawat di sini sudah dua hari. Itu pacarnya, Grimmjow. Nelliel depresi karna orang tuanya kecelakaan,"

"Kasihan,"

Grimmjow terus menghibur Nelliel meskipun tak ada respon dari Nelliel. Sungguh malang nasibmu, Grimmjow..

"Dora, cium anakku dong!" pinta Matsumoto sambil menggendong boneka yang dianggapnya anak. Ia gila karna mandul.

"Dora?" tanya Orihime.

"DOkter UlquiorRA,"

"Oh..," Orihime ber-oh ria.

"Ayo, dok! Cium," pinta Matsumoto lagi.

Ulquiorra mencium kening boneka tersebut.

"Anak yang manis," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Makasih, dok," Matsumoto lalu pergi bersama bayinya (boneka) "Habis ini kamu makan, ya?"

"Dokter mau aku rias?" tanya Apache. Wajahnya penuh riasan tak beraturan. Ia gila karna gagal jadi penata rias profesional.

"Bukankah aku sudah kau rias? Wajahku pucat karna riasanmu," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Oh, iya! Dokter tambah tampan," Apache tersenyum malu-malu.

"Itu semua berkatmu,"

"Ah dokter bisa aja," Apache tersenyum genit lalu pergi bersama alat-alat riasnya.

"Kasihan. Masih muda udah gila," ucap Orihime.

"Kau juga," tanpa rasa bersalah Ulquiorra mengatakannya.

"Tapi, lebih baik aku,"

"Hh. Tentu saja,"

"Dora, nikah yuk!" ajak perempuan muda yang tak lain adalah Loly. Ia gila karna sudah 10x gagal menikah.

"Iya. Tapi, kau kan belum sembuh. Sembuh dulu," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

Orihime berubah jadi aneh. Ia memegangi kepalanya.

"Tapi setelah aku sembuh, kita menikah, ya?"

"Hn,"

Bayangan Orihime

"Ichigo, aku mau menikah denganmu," ucap Orihime disertai senyum.

"Tidak bisa, Hime. Ada wanita lain yang ingin aku nikahi,"

End of Bayangan Orihime

"Dokter ku cium dulu, ya?" pinta Loly.

"Hn,"

Bibir Loly tinggal 1 cm nemplok di pipi Ulquiorra. Tapi...

"AA...!" Orihime histeris. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Otomatis Ulquiorra menoleh. Wajah Loly malah terkena sambetan rambut Ulquiorra.

"Hm... Harum," Loly seperti berada di surga. Yah, meskipun ia gagal mencium Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa, Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tidak! Tidak!"

'Apa dia cemburu aku dicium Loly?' batin Ulquiorra.

"Ayo ke kamarmu," ajak Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menuntun Orihime kembali ke kamarnya.

"Uh.. Dasar cewek gila!" omel Loly sambil nuding-nuding Orihime. (*emang lu nggak gila?*)

Orihime tertidur pulas setelah disuntik obat penenang.

Satu kata dibenak Ulquiorra. 'Apakah dia cemburu?' (*pede banget sih?*)

Malam pun datang. Bintang tersenyum mesra, rembulan tertawa riang seolah malam ini malam yang indah. Tapi tidak bagi Rumah Sakit Jiwa Karakura.

"AA...!" teriakan Nelliel menggema ke mana-mana.

"Ada apa, Nel?" tanya Unohana.

"Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, aku tak ingin sendiri," Nelliel berteriak tak karuan.

"Tenanglah, Nell, aku di sini," Grimmjow memeluk Nelliel. Saat itu juga Nelliel menangis di dekapan Grimmjow.

Orihime berjongkok di pojokan. Kepalanya udah pusing setengah mati. Teriakan Nelliel membuatnya semakin pusing.

"AA...!" Orihime berteriak disertai tangis.

Sontak Nelliel pun juga berteriak di dada bidang Grimmjow. "AA...!"

Unohana bingung. Kok teriaknya janjian?

Ulquiorra segera menuju kamar pasiennya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Orihime?

"Ada apa, Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra...," Orihime langsung memeluk Ulquiorra.

#

"Hei, Nelliel," sapa Orihime.

Posisi mereka sekarang = Nelliel duduk di kursi roda sedang Orihime berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"O-ri-hi-me," ucap Nelliel. Tatapan matanya masih kosong.

"Tadi malam, teriakanmu membuat hatiku pilu," ucap Orihime.

"Teriakanmu sama denganku. Apakah kau di sini karna orang tuamu?" tanya Nelliel.

"Bukan. Tapi karna cowok. Kau beruntung punya cowok yang setia menemanimu seperti Grimmjow,"

Nelliel melihat Grimmjow yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Ulquiorra juga dengan orang-orang gila.

Cowok itu-Grimmjow benar-benar perhatian dengannya. Entah ia susah atau senang. Entah ia sedih atau bahagia. Grimmjow selalu berada di sisinya. Menemaninya. Tak peduli dirinya waras atau gila. Dia selalu berada di sampingnya. Benar-benar setia. (*aku juga mau punya cowok kayak Grimmjow..*)

"Dia pujaan hatiku," ucap Nelliel lirih.

"Kalau begitu, cepat sembuh, Nel. Buktikan pada Grimmjow kalau kau masih punya harapan untuk mendampinginya,"

Mata Nelliel membulat. Senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih,"

"Dora, dokter Unohana bilang, aku cantik. Apakah benar?" tanya Menoly. Ia gila karna tak bisa ikut Miss Universe.

"Benar. Kau cantik sekali," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Jadi dokter itu susah, ya? Kebanyakan bullshit," ujar Grimmjow.

"Ini semua untuk kesembuhan mereka,"

"Tuan, tuan, mau aku bersihkan?" tanya Lilynatte. Tangannya membawa kemocing. Ia gila karna dari kecil disiksa oleh ibu tirinya.

"Tidak," jawab Grimmjow singkat.

"Kalau Dora pasti mau, kan?" tanya Lilynatte agak genit.

"Iya. Tapi tanganku saja," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Baiklah...!" Lilynatte dengan sigapnya langsung membersihkan tangan Ulquiorra yang tidak kotor.

Grimmjow menoleh ke arah Nelliel. Oh my God, Nelliel tersenyum? Sontak mata Grimmjow membulat. Sedetik kemudian senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Menurutku, pasienmu benar-benar sebuah anugrah," ujar Grimmjow.

"Hn?" Ulquiorra yang semula bermain-main dengan Lilynatte menoleh ke arah sorotan mata Grimmjow.

"Orihime, aku ingin sembuh. Aku tak ingin membuat harapan palsu untuk Grimmjow," senyum indah masih terlukis di wajah Nelliel. Tatap matanya yang semula sendu berubah menjadi tatap mata seorang periang.

"Nell," Grimmjow langsung memeluk Nelliel dari belakang. "Terima kasih,"

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih, Grimmjow,"

"Kau hebat. Bisa membangunkannya dari keterpurukan," ujar Ulquiorra saat mereka kembali ke kamar Orihime.

"Itu mudah. Cukup kita buat orang itu takut kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Hehe..,"

"Tapi kenapa kau tak bisa bangun dari keterpurukan?"

Glek. Sengak.e ngepuol..

#

"Hei, jeruk! Tunggu..!" Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Rukia?"

Mata Orihime langsung terbuka. Dibukanya tirai dan jendela secepat kilat.

"Dasar, jeruk!"

"Kau itu kenapa, midget?"

Mata Orihime terbelalak. Di sana, di bawah sana, di gang sempit itu, di jalan sepi itu, Ichigo dan Rukia sedang bertengkar. Bagi Ichigo dan Rukia, pertengkaran berarti cinta.

Kepala Orihime langsung sakit. Ia memegang kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah. Rukia masih di sana. Masih bercanda dengan Ichigo. Orihime terjatuh di ranjang. Kakinya kaku. Tubuhnya kaku. Otaknya beku. Ia terus memegang kepalanya yang hampir meletus. Hatinya menjerit. Sakit.

"AAA...!"

Suara itu menggema. Menggemparkan. Sampai-sampai meletuskan gunung merapi. Langit menatap sendu. Mentari menari sayu-sayu.

"Orihime, kau kenapa?" Nelliel mengetuk pintu kamar Orihime. Yah, Nelliel kan udah agak sembuh.

Pintu kamar Orihime dikunci. Orihime kan masih sakit jiwa. Seluruh orang gila pada datang ke kamarnya. Teriakannya super super super luar biasa dari sebelumnya. Ulquiorra datang. Unohana mengikuti dari belakang.

Pintu terbuka. Keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Jendela terbuka. Orihime meremas rambutnya hingga untaian senja itu berguguran.

"Ada apa, Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"AA...!" Orihime masih berteriak tidak wajar.

Tangan kokoh itu membenamkan wajah Orihime ke dadanya. Tangan pucatnya membelai lembut permata senja. Membiarkan sang putri meluapkan segala resah gundahnya di dada bidangnya. Tangis mengucur. Membasahi jas putih Ulquiorra.

Semua terpana. Ada Nelliel, Grimmjow, Loly, Menoly, Lilynatte, Matsumoto, Apache, Unohana, Isane, dan lain-lain di belakang.

"Aku juga mau...," Loly merengek.

"Aah... Dora bajunya kotor. Nanti aku bersihkan, ya?" ucap Lilynatte.

"Grimmjow, aku juga ingin," Nelliel merengek.

"Berapa kalipun kau minta, pasti akan ku berikan,"

"So sweet...,"

"Ada apa, Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra lembut.

"Dia, dia, dia, di sana..," Orihime menunjuk gang sempit di bawah sana.

Tak perlu ditanya dia siapa, Ulquiorra sudah tahu jawabannya. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra melihat gang sempit di bawah. Kosong. Memang tak ada orang. Tapi, apa Orihime tambah gila? Apakah Orihime tadi benar-benar melihatnya?

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu. Berangsur-angsur Orihime dapat melepas kepergian Ichigo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karna Ulquiorra?

Hari ini tepat hari Jumat, Nelliel akan pulang. Kembali menikmati dunia luar.

"Orihime, aku pulang dulu, ya! Jangan lama-lama di sini," Nelliel memeluk Orihime. Ia sangat cantik. Dengan dress hijau yang melekat di tubuhnya dan bandana merah yang memperindah rambutnya.

"Iya, Nelliel. Jangan lupakan aku, ya?"

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melupakan orang yang telah membantu kesembuhanku,"

Nelliel melepas pelukannya.

"Hei, Dora the explorer, jaga Hime baik-baik, ya! Jika tidak, ku berikan ini di wajahmu!" Nelliel memamerkan kepalan tangannya.

"Terserah," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

"Ayo, Grimmjow," Nelliel menggaet tangan Grimmjow seolah tak ingin kehilangan.

"Selamat tinggal, Nel,"

"Sampai jumpa,"

"Bye,"

"Goodbye,"

"You are the best,"

"Don't forget me,"

Semua orang gila mengumandangkan kalimat tersebut.

Nelliel dan Grimmjow seperti pengantin yang menuju altar. Sorak sorai riuh dari tamu undangan. (*masak tamunya orang gila semua?*)

#

Sehari setelah kepergian Nelliel terasa sepi. Meskipun Orihime tidak di dalam kamar seperti dulu, tetap saja serasa sepi.

Hari Sabtu. Pukul 16.00 sampai 20.00 adalah jam besuk. Banyak orang yang datang untuk menjenguk keluarga, teman, atau tetangga. Ulquiorra pun sibuk dan mencueki Orihime. Jadilah Orihime hanya termenung di kamarnya. Tidak ada yang menjenguk Orihime. Teman-temannya tak tahu kalau ia masuk RSJ. Orang tuanya bercerai. Kakaknya mati karna kecelakaan. Sungguh ironis.

Kata Ulquiorra, malam ini tepat pukul 20.00 ia resmi keluar dari rumah sakit ini alias sembuh dari sakit jiwa. Tapi, kenapa ia malah sedih? Kenapa ia tak ingin meninggalkan tempat tinggal barunya ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Ulquiorra yang telah merawat, menjaga, dan menenangkannya? Harusnya kan ia senang. Tapi, kok malah begini? Ia bisa tidur kembali di kasurnya yang empuk. Ia bisa bersekolah dan bersendau gurau dengan teman-temannya. Ia bisa menikmati masa SMA yang katanya masa paling menyenangkan. Ia bisa bertemu Ichigo. Yah, sekarang tak perlu depresi lagi ketemu Ichigo. Tapi, diantara kerinduan tersebut ada yang lebih ia rindukan. Ia rindu kasih sayang seorang pacar. Kasih sayang orang yang benar-benar ia cintai dan mencintainya. Apakah ia mencintai Ulquiorra? Cowok penyayang orang gila itu? Tidak mungkin. Lagipula, mana mungkin Ulquiorra mencintainya. Ulquiorra menganggapnya seperti orang gila di sini yang harus disayangi. Mana mungkin Ulquiorra menyayangi bahkan mencintai orang yang pernah gila karna cinta.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh menggelayuti otak Orihime.

"Hime, kau harus optimis!" Orihime meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.00. Semua penjenguk telah pulang.

Ulquiorra memasuki kamar Orihime.

"Pakai ini. Kau boleh keluar," ujar Ulquiorra datar.

Orihime melihat dress yang dibawa Ulquiorra. Dress selutut dihiasi bunga-bunga kecil yang melingkar di leher dress. Rajutan sutra yang begitu lembut. Tunggu dulu! Sutra? Siapa yang membelikan dress ini? Apa di rumah sakit setiap orang yang keluar pasti diberi dress? Kemarin Nelliel juga begitu. Pikiran aneh yang menggelayuti otaknya segera ia singkirkan.

"Aku tunggu di luar,"

Beberapa menit kemudian, dari balik pintu kamar, keluarlah gadis cantik jelita. Ulquiorra sempat terpesona.

"U-Ulquiorra," wajah Orihime memerah. Padahal tadi Ulquiorra memakai baju dokternya. Kenapa sekarang ia memakai kaos dan ditutupi kemeja? Apa... Orihime akan diajak 'kencan'?

Jantung Orihime tak bisa dikontrol. Detaknya bertambah cepat. Wajahnya makin merah. Oh my God, ada apa?

Orihime melangkah malu-malu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat,"

"Ke mana?" Orihime tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya. Rasanya otaknya seberat 400 kg.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri,"

Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya. Orihime agak ragu menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Tapi, dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, jujur! Rasanya badan tak kuat untuk berdiri. Kaki tak dapat menopang getaran jantung hati. Ia menerima uluran tangan dari Ulquiorra. Mereka berjalan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Ya. Sangat serasi.

Dari pintu depan, mereka sudah ditunggu orang-orang gila dan Unohana juga Isane yang sudah berjejer rapi.

"Akhirnya anakku bisa jatuh cinta," air mata membasahi pipi Unohana.

"Selamat, dokter. Saya turut bahagia," Isane memberikan tissue pada Unohana.

"Terima kasih, Isane,"

"Ini semua berkat riasanku," ujar Apache.

"Anakku tertawa. Mereka pasangan yang serasi ya, nak," ujar Matsumoto.

"Dora bersih sekali," ujar Lilynatte.

"Oh... Dora, you are handsome," ucap Loly terpana akan ketampanan Ulquiorra. Baru kali ini Loly melihatnya tidak memakai pakaian dokter.

Orihime menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tak sanggup menatap Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sih biasa aja. Tampang datar tetap melekat di wajahnya.

"Akan ku ledakkan kalian," Ggio dengan jahilnya mengaktifkan benda bulat hitam. Ia gila karna gagal jadi teroris.

DUARR!

Kertas warna-warni turun dari atap rumah sakit. Cahayanya berkilau terpantul sinar lampu. Lengkap sudah mereka berjalan bak sepasang kekasih.

"Hlo, kok isinya kertas? Mana bomku?" Ggio histeris.

"Ggio bodoh!" Soifon menjitak kepala Ggio.

#

Angin bertiup mesra. Rumput menari mengikuti lambaian angin. Bulan tersenyum. Bintang tertawa. Langitpun bahagia melihat pasangan yang sedang berdiri di padang rumput.

"Ul-Ulquiorra, sebenarnya ada apa?" Orihime deg-degan bukan main.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Onna," cara bicara Ulquiorra masih tetap datar. Tapi jantungnya, aduh... udah deg-degkan amat sangat.

"A-apa?"

Ulquiorra mengangkat dagu Orihime. Mata mereka bertautan. Mata emerald menerawang mata kelabu. Wajah merah Orihime makin merah.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Satu kalimat yang melintas dari bibir Ulquiorra Schiffer. Matanya masih menerawang mata abu-abu.

Satu kalimat yang sudah diduga Orihime. Satu kalimat yang diharapkan Orihime.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau punya pacar orang gila? Kenapa? Aku tidak pantas untuk kau cintai," sorot matanya menyelidik. Debaran jantungnya memelan dan sekarang di benak Orihime hanya kata 'kenapa'.

"Dulu kau gila, sekarang sudah tidak. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu,"

"Apakah jika aku masih gila kau akan mencintaiku?"

"Aku sudah mencintaimu saat kita pertama bertemu. Saat kita masih kecil,"

"Masih kecil?" sorotan matanya sekarang menggambarkan kebingungan.

"Kau menolongku dari gelapnya kesepian. Kau memberiku sinar. Kau adalah penolongku. Entah kau gila ata tidak. Entah kau cacat atau tidak. Entah kau sempurna atau tidak. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Masih ingat aku? Aku Schiffer. Cowok yang menolongmu saat kau menangis karna kakakmu. Saat kau menangis karna Ichigo,"

Mata Orihime membulat.

"Jadi kau Schiffer?" Orihime langsung memeluk Ulquiorra. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Ulquiorra melepas pelukan Orihime. Jemari pucat itu menyisir tiap air mata yang telah meluap.

Bukan rasa deg-degan yang dirasakan Orihime. Bukan rasa takut. Bukan rasa curiga. Tapi sebuah kelegaan.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Orihime Inoue, maukah kau jadi pacar Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

"Ya. Aku mau,"

Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya. Saat jarak wajah mereka tinggal 1 cm, kembang api memancarkan sinarnya ke langit hitam nan luas.

Akhirnya bibir mereka bertautan. Kembang api semakin terang. Bulan tersenyum mesra. Bintang tertawa riang. Kembang api membentuk gambar hati. Warnanya pun pink. Siapakah yang membuatnya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ggio Vega.

"Akhirnya Jepang akan ku bom!" teriak Ggio.

"Oh... Dora so sweet," Loly lonjak-lonjak.

"Tapi lebih sweet Grimmjow," ujar Nelliel.

"Thanks, Nelliel,"

Nelliel dan Grimmjow ikut-ikutan ciuman.

"Lily, tutup matamu," Soifon menutup mata Lilynatte.

"Ada apa sih? Aku mau lihat kembang api tahu!" Lilynatte mencoba melepas tangan Soifon yang menutup matanya.

Ciuman antara Putri Senja dan Pangeran Es akhirnya terhenti. Mereka kan harus mengambil oksigen.

"Hei..., Ulquiorra! Lakukan lagi..!" seru Grimmjow.

"Anakku, kau anak kebanggaanku," seru Unohana.

"Hime..., wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus!" seru Nelliel.

"Hei..., Dora..!" Loly melambaikan tangannya.

Orihime dan Ulquiorra terkejut. Kok ada mereka sih di sini?

Ternyata, orang-orang gila menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

DUARR! DUAR!

**~ D' N~**

Akhirnya... Alhamdulillah... Akhirnya jadi juga. Tak disangka-sangka. Ini gaara-gaara mesti aku ma Kuro ngomong orgil mulu.

Nell : Author...! Kenapa aku jadi gila? *histeris*

Ara : Nggak tau. Aku pingin masukin kamu ma si Grimm, *ngeles*

Hime : Author jahat! Kenapa aku seperti itu?

Ara : Maaf, Hime. Maaf. *mbungkuk2*

Ulqui : Tika, *deathglare*

Ara : Ulqui, maaf.

Apa : Heh. Author! Aq gila karna gagal jadi perias?

Mat : Aku gila karna mandul?

Loly : Aq gila karna gagal nikah?

Lily : Aq gila karna disiksa?

Men : aq gila karna gagal jadi miss universe?

Grim : Gebukin author bareng2!

Ara : Tidak..! Stop! Aq tidak suka kekerasan!

Soi : Heh. Kenapa aku gila?

Ggio : Sudah jelas karna aku.

Soi : *njitak kepala Ggio*

Nell : Author, ayahnya Ulquiorra siapa?

Ara : Mana ku tahu!

Grim : Pasti Aizen!

Nell : Kalau tidak pasti Gin!

Ara : Aku nggak tahu..! Aku nggak tahu. Karna itu nggak aku bilangin,

Ulqui : Katamu aku anak haram?

Ara : Maaf, Ulqui. Aku waktu itu tak punya alasan lain.

Ulqui : Kenapa ayahku tidak mati saja?

Ara : Lebih mengenaskan kalo ayahmu pergi. Hehehe.. Piss..

Nell : Jangan2.. Ayahnya Ulqui *ttiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt* *sensooorr*

Ara : Wuei...! Itu bapakku! *nggak trima*

Nell : Hehehe...

Ara : *deathglare*

Ara : Jujur. Ara nggak pernah ke rumah sakit jiwa. Seandainya Ulqui emang doktor RSJ, pasti aku sering mampir ke RSJ. Kapan itu terjadi?

Nell : Author, yang penting mikir skul dulu..

Ara : Males, ah! Liburanku kurang!

Nell : Author aneh.

Ara : Kenapa?

Nell : Nggak pa pa. *geleng2*

Ukay! Review, please...


End file.
